Forever Brain Washed?
by Freeze Blade x Scratch
Summary: Wash Buckler and the gang might be brain washed forever! Find out what will happen
1. I'm Never Seeing You the Same Way Again

Jan 31, 2014

The Swap Gang are talking about what all boys talk about, girls

Wash Buckler: [sighing] The one thing that will change my life forever is, [dramatic pause] making it with a woman [holding a beer, but not drunk surprisingly]

Magna Charge: But, My Man, you already did, that is why you have 3 children

WB: Shut...Up Magna-

MC: What?!

WB: ...Charge

MC: Thank you...

WB: Besides, a man will always lie that they forgot someone's birthday, wedding, or their own anniversary, because they want the moment to last forever and never let it get old, always refreshed and new

Blast Zone: [cries and wipes tear]

MC: Well...Life goes on! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fire Kraken: That's not funny

MC: Oh :(

Roller Brawl: I never knew you so good in words

MC: He's wearing words?!

Freeze Blade: What is wrong with you Robots? So dumb and useless? What Wash Buckler is saying that is "romantic" is Real Men lie so they can see and live the moments forever, only guys with romantic words get girlfriends

Scratch: You are sure right, no wonder you "forget" our anniversary

FB: o_o When is it?

S: February 14

FB: Right! Valentines' Day!

S: [hugs him]

FB: [turning to his peeps and whispering] I didn't knew!

MC: Oh...[in disappointment]

FK: Hey, don't give up, just because you'll never have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you'll die alone, Ok?

MC: Look whose talking, someone who doesn't have a girlfriend!

FK: Excuse me, I will NEVER fall in love! I don't mean to hurt your daughter's feelings, Wash Buckler

WB: [furious] None taken... [breaking the beer bottle with his hands]

Rubble Rouser: Hey let's not fight,

Spy Rise: [finishing his buddy's sentence] We're all B, Best S, Swap B, Buddies F, For E, Eternity

RR: Yeah, you never know when is the last, so live like is the last

FB: YOLO!

[everyone looks at Freeze Blade annoyed]

FB: Geez, you never accept my Swag!

?: You should listen to your buddy

Everyone: Huh?

?: Wondering when is your last... [zapping them and transforming]

RR: The End is Now...


	2. Eight Legs and No What?

March 28, 1695

Captain: WAKE UP!

WB: Wha...?

C: Wake Up, you lazy Octopus!

WB: What!

C: QUIT SLEEPING ON THE JOB!

WB: Wait! What! I Have A Job?!

C: Quit fooling around! And mop the deck!

WB: Fine [disapointment and grabs the mob] DIE YOU DECK! [banging the deck with the mop]

C: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

WB: Mopping the deck

C: As in wash it!

WB: Ohh!

C: Stupid! [slams the door]

WB: [to a crew member] Hey, let me axe you something

Crew Member: Axe?

WB: I don't know, that came to my head

CM: Oh

WB: Anyways, my name is WASH Buckler, right?

CM: Yeah, da

WB: Thank you, now Wash the deck [slides across the deck squirting ink] WEEE!

C: BUCKLER- [slips] AHHHH! [bangs his head] OW!

WB: [slides in circles] Yes?

C: What is THIS!

WB: It seems to be...a...floor!

C: I'm talking about the INK!

WB: Why you axe if you already know what it is?

C: I'M GONNA REST!

WB: Not my problem

C: Argggg

WB: Oo we're playing kitty cats! Oo Oo My turn, You're gonna here me ROARRR!

C: I need you to take care of the Wheel!

WB: My job is a babysitter?! OOooo!

C: GO NOW!

WB: Meow Languge?

C: NOW!

WB: That's a meow? I never knew! [heading to the wheel] Alright, Wheel, I'm gonna do the most deadiest thing and nicest thing ever!...Read you a story [pulls out a book] I never read this book ever I found it randomly in my pocket and it has no stained pages! Wow! Now according to the book it says Twilight, and a shiny,paper medal stuck to it saying, "Worst Book Ever Sold" wonder if it's ture? Some where I don't know in my head and when I heard it makes you sleep! Well yets see and maybe prepare you for your, Master, [opens the book] "When-" [snores for days and wakes up] Ah! You're still awake? The other crew members slpet. Well, you leave me no choice, [grabs the wheel] it's mine now! [turns the wheel right and left over and over] I've been working in the Railroad, all the living long day!

CRASH

WB: Huh? Ooo an island, It's mine know! [gets off the ship] No one is here, [evil smile] this means it's- [falls] AHHH! [crashes] Oof! [coughes and looks up and sees a monster]


	3. Brace for Your Impact

RR: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ISLAND!

WB: What?! Your Island! Excuse me bucko, but I found it first!

RR: If you found it first, I wouldn't be here!

WB: You see I saw this island, fell in a hole, and saw you!

RR: Either way, we didn't found it, someone else found it, and I'm here to claim it!

WB: So if you didn't found it...does this means...I found it?!

RR: [slaps his face]

WB: Why...did...you...slap...your face?

RR: You don't get it! The Jewel King claimed it! And his citizens live here!

WB: The Jewel King? That stealer!

RR: Exactly, so I'm terrorizing the place until, he gives up!

WB: Oh! So what do I do?

RR: You're a pirate, right?

WB: How did you knew? [looks at his clothes] Oh

RR: Here, I'll bomb the place and I'll tell you where the Jewel King is, so you can steal the tresure

WB: Ooo! Bootya!

RR: Wait! It's not that easy!

WB: What?

RR: Be very careful for the servent!

WB: I'll handle the dude!

RR: Lady

WB: No, I'm a dude, dude

RR: No! The Servent is a lady!

WB: A lady...as a servent? That is a weak servent! Girls can't fight!

RR: Oh! Really? This one can!

WB: Okay, I'll avoid the purse! [falls into a hole]

RR: Wait! He's gonna die

WB: Where is it?

RR: Here is a map

WB: Thank you!

RR: Now back to a terrorist's job, in the mean time get the jewels from here-

WB: What?

RR: The Basterd beat us to it


	4. It Ain't Classified

CRUMBLE

RR: BASTERD!

WB: His name is Basterd?

RR: IT IS NOW!

SR: [slides upside down in his lazer web thing] Lookie, lookie what we have here, The Terrorist and The Pirate

WB: How does everybody find out?

RR: WHY DID YOU STEAL THE JEWELERY?!

SR: Hmm, maybe because I'm the world's most famous criminal of the mine? Or maybe you are so slow that you are afarid to fight me for stuff you want?

RR: I DON'T WANT THE JEWELERY!

WB: I want it!

SR: You? Why would the pirate would want it?

WB: Uhh...Maybe because...we...want...something fancy!

SR: What is wrong with you, Octopus?

RR: HEY! Don't pick on him!

SR: Why do you care about this...Mustached Octopus!

WB: He maybe likes mustaches!

SR: Either way, I'm not giving you anything!

WB: Well we have a map that leads to the Jewel King's Bootya!

SR: Why would I want a butt?

RR: He means tresure

SR: TRESURE! MAP!

RR: Yes, you heard a map, here you lead us through the secret paths you made and we let you have half of the price

WB: There's a price? I'm not paying!

SR: Deal

RR: Alright, lead the way

SR: [leads the way]

WB: We're following the leader, the leader, the leader!

SR: Hey! If you're gonna be singing you're ain't coming!

WB: Sorry [Humms]


	5. Just Roll with It

SR: [whispering] Alright, hold on, Wash Buckler

WB: Okay [slides down]

RR: Distract the Servant in the mean time we open the secert door, and remember the servant!

WB: Is she hot?

RR: That's not important, she's really deadly

WB: So in other words no [slams into the floor, he gets up and tip toes to the Grand Door and sees the king] Dammm! [covers his mouth and saw red glowing eyes and lands in front of him]

RB: Who are you, and why did you came?

WB: :D Are you talking to me?

RB: Answer you fool!

WB: Oh, you're talking to someone else, because I'm a pirate

RB: I am talking to you!

WB: Oh! Explain, so are you gonna hit me, with a purse? High heels? Are you gonna put, lip stick on first?

RB: [furiously bull rushes him and goes flying]

WB: Oh, the Terrorist was right, she really can fight

RB: What?!

WB: Listen, Lady, I'm here to steal your king's bootya, so can you leave me alone, and let me do my job?

RB: You want you have to go through me!

WB: Ooo!

RB: Not that! You dirty bastard!

WB: Aw, I was hoping that

Jewel King: WHY IS THERE A INTRUDER IN MY PLACE!

WB: Hey, Fat Guy woke up!

JK: WHAT!

RB: Don't worry, Master-

WB: Bater

RB: I'll handle this

WB: You know the way you say, handle, it makes me think you'll deal with me with her hand

RB: Ew!

JK: YOU ARE WORTHLESS! [pushes Roller Brawl and she mashes into the wall]

WB: Hey!

JK: YOU'RE MINE!

WB: [covers his face and sees a metallic door falling and lands on the king]

RR: Sorry Fat King, he's already ours

SR: Lets go, Pirate, we got what we wanted

WB: [stood up and looked back at the servant]


	6. Not Attracting, Not Attacking

Roller Brawl is trying to chew off the bars of the cage

SR: Clam down, Lady

WB: Hey I never knew your name, what is it?

RB: [looks at him she realized he really care about her] Uh-

RR: Rubble Rouser, I already know yours, Pirate [lying on a chair closing his eyes not noticing he wasn't talking to him]

SR: And I'm Spy Rise, I don't know why I was named like that, I am a criminal

RB: [looks at Wash Buckler and he is looking at her] Get closer, [he leans and she whispers] Roller Brawl

WB: Nice name [whispering]

RB: [giggles] You know, you are the only one who cares about me

WB: Really?

RB: Yeah, because-

RR: We're here!

RB: Oh no, not this island [scared]

WB: I've been here?

SR: [grabs the cage and flings her on a platform]

WB: Hey!

SR: Hey the Robot won't smash her, he'll give it to the hunter

WB: HUNTER?! [jumps off the boat and pushes the cage off]

MC: [smashed the platform and sighs] That's the 3,999,999th failure I made, [hits his head] 1 more hit and I'll be busted, just like my work, life, and... [cries] everything, just everything. My Master is right, he made the right choice, putting the sign saying "The Disappointment"

WB: Your Master didn't like you?

MC: No, no one did

RR: Hey don't think that, someone can love you

MC: Really? Who? Yeah, NO ONE! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE ME EVER! IT EASY FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE A HEART, A LIFE, SOMEWHERE YOUR HEART YOU HAVE A SPACE FOR SOMEONE, WELL NOT ME EVER!

SR: Hey, That isn't true [puts a sign reading "Best Suffocating Bro For Ever"]

Magna Charge looks and cries and runs to Spy Rise and hugs him


	7. Keeping it Dead

February 13, 1699

FB: It's February 13, 1699, and I still travel through the Evil Jungle

Sounds of animals were heard

FB: Umm, It seems the animals are ready to go to, purgatory [loads the rifle]

Monkeys laugh

FB: What! Those Monkeys are making fun of me, STUPID BASTERDS!

Freeze Blade walks through the forest to find the animals

FB: Basterd animals I found you!

Freeze Blade aims at the animals and shoots them

FB: Ha! Whose the Boss NOW! HAHAHA!

WB: Wow that really is a manic

FB: [looks at Wash Buckler] What?!

WB: You laugh and talk to yourself!

FB: I'm talking to the Recorder! [shows the microphone]

WB: Ooo! [snaches the mircophone] Hello! [looks at it confused]

FB: You hold the button

WB: Oh, Thanks!

FB: Is he dumb?

RR: No, he's just goofy

WB: ANSWER ME! [looks at it angry] STUPID! [smashes to the ground]

FB: D8 What are you doing!

WB: It won't answer

FB: It doesn't answer you, you talk to it and it repeats your voice so you can hear yourself as many times you want!

WB: Oh

FB: What are you guys here?

SR: We're here so you can take care of this [takes off the cloth and reveals Roller Brawl chewed off the bars]

RR: SHE'S GONE!

FB: Hum, looks like hunting to do [evil smirk]

WB: She's playing hide n' seek?

FB: Yeah, winner takes all

WB: All the bootya? NO! IT'S MINE!

FB: You guys partner up, I champion goes alone

WB: I want Rusty!

RR: [looks at Spy Rise] Urgh


	8. The Luck of Your Life

February 14, 1699

FB: I'm finally alone, walking through the forest, finding the Vampire, to hang on my wall, but thank goodness I fixed you, you're valuable to me

S: Aw, are you talking to that silly thing again?

FB: Mercy on me, I found that vicious, son of a gun

S: Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't knew you really hated me

FB: Quit being such a Hippocratic!

S: Learn your manners to a Queen!

FB: The only queen you'll be of, is your nasty character!

S: WHAT?! THAT IS IT I'M TRIED OF YOUR FACE, I WANT YOU TO DISAPPEAR!

FB: [turns around and sees Scratch falling to attack him]

RR: Okay, this is useless, we found you for the 100th time

WB: We saw each other only, [counting his fingers] 16 times

MC: What he means is we're going in circles and will never find the servant

SR: Lets just go back with the Hunter

RR: If we can find him

Freeze Blade and Scratch go tumbling down the hill scratching each other

WB: Hey! I found them!

Freeze Blade and Scratch crash in to a tree

S: Ow

FB: [points the rifle at her] There will never be a queen as nasty and visious like you

S: There will be and she will be alive! [flies upward leaving dust into Freeze Blade's face]

FB: [coughing] Dam, cat!

WB: Hey, yo! We couldn't find her

FB: I don't care about the Vampire, I want the Sphynx Queen DEAD!

WB: [slaps him right across the face] Don't ever say you don't care about her! You never know if she is lonely with no one to care for her

Spy Rise and Rubble Rouser look at each other

SR: Don't tell me you grew feelings for her

FB: Enough chit chat, I have to talk to the King, I want him invading the Queen's Kingdom and her LIFE!


	9. Blast and Evilized

Freeze Blade enters the door of the King's Castle

BZ: WHO DARES TO ENTER MY CASTLE!

FB: I dare

BZ: Why are you here, Hunter?

FB: I'm here because I want to kill the Sphynx Queen!

BZ: Hm, I do have the rifle for you, and you have to return the flavor as always

FB: As always, deal

BZ: In return, you give me the Octopus!

FB: I'll never fail you, but why not a Vampire?

BZ: Hm, alright, I'll take the Vampire!

FB: Alright sir

Freeze Blade exits the castle with the King behind him

WB: Hey! A Fat Guy!

BZ: What?!

WB: I know what makes you king! [round his stomach his his hands]

BZ: [grabs Wash Buckler] Listen you filthy Octopus! I'll hang you on the tallest tree if you don't stop this funny business!

WB: I'm sorry

RR: [taps his shoulder] Hey, stop being mean to him, we'll hang you before you'll hang him

BZ: WHY YOU-

FB: Hey we're here because I'm gonna kill the Sphynx Queen!

BZ: No we're here because I want the Vampire dead!

WB: How about leave her alone and team up?!

Freeze Blade pushes everyone in a bush because he hears footsteps and the smell of fireworks


	10. Burn to be Evil

WB: What's wrong?

BZ: Shush Octopus!

RR: Shush!

The foot steps disappear into the distance

WB: What's wrong?

FB: That's the Evil Clown!

WB: Can he still do tricks?

SR: Oh, he can do tricks

WB: I want to see!

FB: No! As in he pulls tricks on you

WB: What?

FB: He kills good, nice, teams, anything that deals with nice! He only wants evil [starts to cry]

WB: What's wrong?

FB: He made me-

PEWO

RR: I heard a firework!

Roller Brawl comes sliding down the hill

WB: Roller Brawl!

RR: Roller Brawl?

FB: Vampire [loads the rifle]

SR: Why do you care for her?!

RR: He might like her, so what?! At least he cares for something that's alive!

Spy Rise fights with Rubble Rouser

FK: Aw, look here a Octopus and a Vampire! A perfect match to see disappear of this plant!

MC: You want Master you have to go through me!

Fire Kraken and Magna Charge fight

FB: Say your last words! Vampire! [shoots]

WB: NNNOOOOO!

Roller Brawl closes her eyes then looks at the blood on her and looks up as the blood is coming from Wash Buckler

FB: Why did you got in the way!

S: Hello, Hunter!

Freeze Blade turns to Scratch attacking him and scratch each other

RB: Wash Buckler! Don't die!

WB: There are many reasons to die, I die saving you

RB: But you were the only one who cared for me

WB: There will be more to care for you

RB: No there won't

WB: Look around you Roller Brawl, Spy Rise is fight Rubble Rouser, because they care for something different, one of them could care for you, Freeze Blade and The Sphynx Queen are fighting because they want glory, respect from people, they might want to impress you, and The Evil Clown is fighting...

FK: [does a Firework Fountain on his head]

MC: Last hit, 4,000,000th mistake I made of my life, I'm a [voice turns deep] failure [shuts down]

RR: RUSTY! [gets hit on the head by Spy Rise]

WB: ...Rusty, because he killed himself so we could live, and I can tell you theses words, Guys, [everyone looks at Wash Buckler] My Man, Yeeah, Dirty Little Secret, Never falling in Love, BSBFE, YOLO, [looks at Roller Brawl] just remember they will be someone like me, to care for you, but remember no one will love you, the way I love you... [dies]

RB: WASH BUCKLER! [starts crying]

RR: Dirty Little Secret?

BZ: My Man?

FK: Never falling in Love?

FB: YOLO?

SR: BSBFE? [looks at Magna Charge's name tag] Best Suffocating Bro For Ever? O_O Best Swapping Buddies For Eternity!

Everybody falls and something magical happened. Magna Charge's soul goes in Rubble Rouser, his soul went to Blast Zone, his soul went to Wash Buckler, his soul goes into Magna Charge, Freeze Blade's soul goes to Spy Rise, his soul went to Fire Kraken, his soul went to Freeze Blade, Roller Brawl's soul went to Scratch, her soul went to Roller Brawl


	11. What Happened?

February 1, 2014

WB: [sighs] The one thing that will change my life forever is [dramatic pause] switching souls!

MC: Yeeah, that would be crazy

RB: Yeah, then there will be no fun [looking at Wash Buckler]

WB: Aww, I see what you want

FB: Yup, if that happen, I wouldn't remember that in 13 days I gonna celebrate my Anniversary!

S: Yay, you finally remember our anniversary!

BZ: I still don't remember mine

RR: Who cares as long we are together!

WB: Do you mean you and Spy Rise?

RR: Yup, we're best buddies, we'll never fight

The Swap Gang left to their houses, never knowing what hit them


End file.
